I Did Everything, I Got Nothing
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Aku Karin. Dia, Sasuke Uchiha, yang telah merebut hatiku. Aku memberinya segalanya agar ia mau melihatku, tapi ia malah melihatku dengan raut jijik. Aku mencintainya, aku melakukan segalanya untuknya, dan aku tidak mendapat apa-apa. Dia, membunuhku.


**I Did Everything, I Got Nothing**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Dear **Masashi Kishimoto**, bisakah Anda menyelesaikan komik Naruto Shippuden sebelum saya mati? Tertanda, Reader Yang Penasaran.

Rated: T

Genre: Mungkin General/Hurt/Comfort

Karin's PoV

A/N: Ini semi-canon karena Quint agak (sebenernya banyak) lupa gimana cerita aslinya. Males ngobokin manganya lagi. #buaaagh

Maaf di republish, ada kata-kata yang hilang dimakan FFn. Sudah diperbaiki :)

* * *

><p>Aku Karin.<p>

Hanya Karin, tidak ada nama belakang atau marga. Mungkin aku yatim piatu, mungkin aku anak buangan, mungkin aku anak haram, entahlah. Yang jelas, aku hidup sendiri, berpindah-pindah sejak desa asalku dihancurkan. Aku menghidupi diriku dengan mencuri. Aku pencuri yang lihai, kau tahu?

Jangan memandangku sinis begitu. Di matamu, aku mungkin tak lebih dari tikus got yang lahir hanya untuk menyesakkan dunia. Aku tak ingat sejak kapan belajar menjadi kunoichi, yang jelas, aku bangga menjadi kunoichi tipe pendeteksi.

Seperti perempuan lainnya, aku punya cinta pertama. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, nuke-nin dari Konoha. Pertemuan pertama kami beberapa tahun lalu sangat memalukan, tapi begitu membekas di benakku.

Dia menatapku dengan dingin. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ka-Karin," Ah, mataku tertahan di iris onyxnya. Sebenarnya aku takut untuk memandang wajahnya, tapi entah mengapa mataku tidak bisa berpaling sedikitpun darinya.

"Dari mana asalmu?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan nada datar yang sama. Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau ada cowok sekeren ini di dunia ini?

Wajahku memanas. Mungkin ada semburat merah yang muncul di sana. "Uh, aku tidak berasal dari mana-mana."

"Nuke-nin?"

"Mungkin," jawabku seadanya, karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Dia tidak merespon untuk beberapa detik. "Hn." Ia berbalik dan melesat pergi. "Selamat tinggal."

"Tunggu!" seruku. Dia mengabaikanku, jadi aku mengejarnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya ketus. Dia terus melompati dahan pohon tanpa berhenti, bahkan untuk memandangku.

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu!" kataku agak keras untuk mengimbangi deru angin di telingaku.

Ia berhenti di sebuah dahan. Aku ikut berhenti kira-kira berjarak dua pohon darinya. Dia menatapku datar dan menilaiku dari atas ke bawah. "Terserah," katanya cuek. "Kukira kau bisa berguna untukku, jadi jangan merepotkanku dengan jeritanmu jika kau diserang. Atasi saja musuhmu sendiri." Dia kembali melompati pohon-pohon. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghilang dari pandanganku, tapi itu tidak masalah sejak aku adalah ninja pelacak.

Aku memikirkan kata-katanya tadi. Jadi dia memanfaatkanku tapi tidak mau membantuku jika aku diserang? Bagus! Karena akulah yang akan menyerangnya hari ini. Cowok brengsek! Harusnya kutinggalkan saja dia, tapi hatiku memaksaku mengikutinya. Aku menghela nafas dan berkonsentrasi, merasakan di mana cakranya berada. Hm, cepat juga dia, sudah sejauh itu. Tapi aku akan menyusulnya.

Berdua, kami mencari anggota baru. Kami mendapatkan Suigetsu, makhluk aneh sinting mirip hiu yang suka mencari masalah denganku dan Juugo, pria super besar yang saking besarnya sampai harus memakai tirai untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Mereka nuke-nin yang hebat, dan juga kejam.

Sasuke sebagai pemimpin kami memberi perintah. "Suigetsu, Juugo, kalian pergi duluan."

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Karin?" protes Suigetsu. Aku mendelik, "Aku menjaga Sasuke, bodoh! Kau tidak lihat kepalanya diperban begini?"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Sui," potong Sasuke bosan melihat pertengkaran kami berdua. "Kami akan menyusul nanti."

Rasakan itu, Hiu! Sasuke memihak padaku! Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati saat Suigetsu mendecih dan menyusul Juugo yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Ini kesempatanku! Selama ini Sasuke selalu dikelilingi musuh atau dua makhluk bodoh tadi sampai-sampai aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Sekarang kami berdua, dan kesempatan emas ini tidak boleh disia-siakan. Aku mengira Sasuke menyukai tipe cewek seksi, jadi aku melepas kacamataku dan membuka kancing baju bagian atasku sedikit. Lalu aku menggelayut manja di lengannya. "Sasuke-kun, aku..."

Sasuke menoleh. Tatapannya berhenti di dadaku, yes! Trik ini berhasil! Tapi... "Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku dan mengancing bajumu?" sindirnya tanpa emosi sedikitpun tergambar di wajahnya.

Cih, gagal lagi! Aku menghempas tangannya dan menghentakkan kakiku pergi.

Huh, karakter cewek murahan begini juga bukan kemauanku, aku juga perempuan yang berharap Sasuke mencintaiku tulus, bukan cuma karena fisikku. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun aku menjadi cewek baik, Sasuke tidak sedikitpun melihatku, apalagi melirikku. Aku mencoba jadi cewek 'nakal', siapa tahu Sasuke mau melihatku sedikiiit saja. Tetap saja jawabannya tidak -_- Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan dia bahkan tidak mengingat namaku.

Kau tahu, aku melaksanakan misi yang ia berikan sebaik mungkin, dengan harapan dia akan memuji hasil kerjaku. Kenyataannya, ugh, dia malah mencelaku karena menurutnya hasil kerjaku berantakan.

Aku juga membiarkannya menggigiti lengan dan bahuku untuk memulihkan cakranya. Jangan kira aku senang saat dia 'menyentuhku'. Gigitan Sasuke sakit luar biasa, sampai aku menjerit kesakitan tiap ia menggigitku. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling banyak menggigitku demi kepentingannya sendiri. Pernahkah ia mengucapkan terima kasih, atau paling tidak maaf karena telah menyakitiku? Tidak sekalipun. Justru ia selalu mendorongku untuk menjauh darinya saat ia kembali pulih.

Ah, kenapa aku mengharapkan balasan darinya? Padahal aku sendiri sangat paham kalau ia memanfaatkanku sejak awal. Bukan balas budi yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin ucapan "Terima kasih," yang meluncur dari bibirnya sendiri. Meskipun itu terpaksa, basa-basi, atau bahkan genjutsu yang ia buat, aku akan sangat bahagia karena itu berarti dia menganggapku ada.

Dia selalu menatapku dingin, terkadang dengan raut jijik dibalik wajah datarnya. Kelihatan jelas dari gestur tubuhnya kalau ia risih tiap aku mendekatinya. Hidungnya pasti berkerut kalau aku menyentuhnya sedikit saja. Sasuke, apa salahku? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti itu?

Miris hatiku jadinya tiap mengingat hatiku sudah dicuri laki-laki sialan itu. Laki-laki yang nyaris tidak pernah menganggapku ada, kecuali saat ia membutuhkanku. Kenapa? Kenapa harus laki-laki yang seperti dia yang berhasil merebut hatiku? Hatiku ada padanya, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Apakah aku tidak berhak untuk bahagia?

Tuhan, engkau di mana? Dengarkah kau jeritan putus asa ini? Aku berharap terlalu tinggi... hingga ia menghempasku ke bumi dengan mudahnya.

Dia tidak segan-segan melancarkan jutsunya pada Danzou yang menyanderaku. Chidori senbon itu menembus jantungku terlebih dahulu sebelum melukai Danzou. Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai ini. Dia berniat membunuhku sekaligus Danzou? Adegan sebelum Sasuke menyerangku dan Danzou terus berputar di benakku.

Sasuke tersenyum dingin. Aura membunuh menguar dari badannya. "Oh, bunuh saja dia," ia menatapku kurang dari sedetik, lalu menghujamkan onyxnya yang mengintimidasi pada mata Danzou. "Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi."

_Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi._

Aku tercekat. Sasuke sendiri yang menyatakan kalau ia tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak memintanya menarik kata-katanya tadi, tapi suaraku hilang. Lenyap... ke mana?

Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku, setelah semua perlakuannya padaku, setelah ia menyakitiku, setelah ia melukai perasaanku, inikah yang aku dapatkan? Inikah balasannya untukku? Membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri?

Aku tidak percaya dia benar-benar melakukan ini padaku. Dia betul-betul memanfaatkanku habis-habisan sampai ke titik terakhir hidupku.

Aku jatuh bersimbah darah. Nafasku yang tinggal satu-satu tidak membuatnya iba. Kulihat ia berjalan mendekatiku, dan wajah dinginnya tersenyum mengejek padaku.

"Selamat tinggal, Karin."

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Setidaknya, ia masih mengingat namaku.

**.:o****wari:.**

**A/N: Meskipun di manganya Sasuke **_**sedikit**_** lebih peduli ke Karin, dalam fic ini Quint mencoba membuat Sasuke bener-bener anti-Karin. Makasih udah mau baca fic ini :)**

**Anyway Quint bukan Karin-hater loh.**#ignore

**Review?**

**m(^~^)m**


End file.
